Highschool Of The Dead: Underworld SYOC
by ShinBP
Summary: When the apocalypse hits... what happens to the bad guys? the criminals or so called "Scum of the World?" in the end of the world they are just another hungry soul striving to survive... follow this merry band of misfits on their struggle to see another day and rebuild their lives from scratch. Rating might go up to M, Send your OC's
1. OC Format

**Well, yeah… school (among other things) forced me to take a break from writing so I had to drop my other two stories; I finally managed to stabilize things (*ahem*pass tests*ahem*) so I'm going to try his little concept I had running around in my head causing occasional brain farts as well **

**-The story location is yet to be decided (San Francisco taken in consideration as well as L.A)**

**RULES**

**-No Over Powered guys**

**-Send them by PM only (label them as "Underworld: (Character's Name)"**

**-All ethnicities allowed**

**-All Sexual orientations allowed **

**-That's about it, so be merry about it**

**-All ages allowed but try to keep it older than 15 and younger than 25**

**-They don't really have to be criminals but they must have at least some connection or past relation with some sort of "Underworld"**

**GENERAL (IN CASE YOU CAN'T COPY IT, THERE IS ONE IN MY PROFILE)**

**Name:**

**Alias/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Style/Color:**

**Physical Build/Description:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Eye Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: **

**Anything I missed?: **

**First Outfit:**

**Second Outfit:**

**Third Outfit (optional, add more if you need/want to):**

**BIO**

**Background:**

**Relationships/Connections/Encounters with the criminal underworld?:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Goal/Ambition: **

**Love Interest: (what do they look for?)**

**IMPORTANT STUFF**

**First set of weapons:**

**Second set of weapons:**

**Third set of weapons (optional, add more if you need/want to):**

**Fighting Style(s): (example, against people, "them", large groups, etc) **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: (reasonable amount and balance of both)**

**EXTRA**

**Any suggestions for the story's location?:**

**Should there be abundant romance and pairings?:**

**Anything I may have left out?:**

**Reaction/Connection/Relationship to the main OC's? (see prologue):**

**-Prologue is in the next chapter, be sure to read it first to get a good feel of what the story's first arc will be like.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Just another Day at the Office**

A mass of people where assembled on container of a large truck, no less than 20 men armed to the teeth, standing before two masked individuals, one clad in black and the other one in a dark shade of blue

The blue masked approached his lifelong partner, placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"We are almost there; I think you should say something to the guys"

"What, do I look like the leader of this merry band of misfits?" Sarcastically declared the black mask

"You do, and most of them won't wake up to see the light of another day, the least you could do is give them a few words" the blue mask suggested

"I guess I do…" The black mask answered, he turned around to face the eager men tightly holding the –probably- last guns they'll ever feel

The black mask sighs heavily and starts "Okay… some of you know each other, but none of you know us, point is you were hired to come here because you are the best this rotten world could throw at us… better that be true" He turned back to face his lifelong friend who had just patted him on the shoulder

"We arrived"

The black mask nodded and turned back again

"So… ready to make some big ass score?"

Every soul in the container made a rallying cry lifting even the masked individuals' hopes for survival.

"Kick it in"

The blue mask nodded and opened the container shooting the doors with a shotgun, behind the doors a gang (more likely mob from the numbers of them) was just preparing to move a shitload of cash, the dark dock was soon filled with the sound of gunfire, as soon as the 20 men came raging trough the doors of the container some of them were torn apart by the raging volley of gunfire, the pair of masks however, knew better and hid behind the man wave, taking cover and drawing their guns as soon as they could, the remaining gunmen had took cover as well, the odds? They were outnumbered 3 to 1

"So… what do you think?" the blue mask asked

"About?" The black mask replied, not before shooting a pair of thugs from the chest-high wall they were using as cover with his modified Beretta 92FS

"You know… me and Vanessa" the blue mask continued at the same time he activated the detonator of the bombs they had placed a day before the cash movement, the thugs numbers where reduced almost in half, but the money was –hopefully- protected on the armored briefcases they knew this gang would use… contacts can be helpful sometimes.

"Seriously dude? Our men are getting slaughtered and all you can think about is on the hot chick you met no more than two months ago" The black mask replied while changing clips

"Do I need to show you the photo of her boobs again?" Blue guy finished while using his shotgun for cover fire to help some men while they were reloading, the dark dock was now covered with bodies from both sides alike, most of the containers had already been shot, ruining the cargo inside and probably ringing some alarms, as if the war-like sound hadn't yet

"Point taken, but I wouldn't mind taking another look at those beauties"

"Now we are talking dude! Why don't you get a girl sometime soon, I've always wanted to try a double date"

"After we're done with this score we will have more than a couple of girls drooling for us" The scenario was starting to look more like one of these famous shoot-outs you see on the news, there were gun shot marks everywhere, empty clips and bodies spread on the floor on equal quantities and the scent of blood was in the air, each time the pair would abandon their cover to shoot neither could hope but to feel sick by the scene, almost as if it were taken out of a horror movie, even if there were only a few men left on the twin masks' side, only a small number of hostiles remained as well, the explosion earlier had decimated the enemy even more than they had planned but it also took some allies with them.

"Amen to that bro… about time we rock this thing out don't you think?" The blue mask got out of cover and towards the enemy position, he dodged bullets from left to right until he was in range to use his shotgun, he jumped over the enemies' own cover, landing right behind them and using the surprise he finished them all, alive and injured alike, from the two of them the blue mask was much more adept at being able to look at those kinds of scenes, even if the black mask was his senior in this line of work

"So… how was that!" the blue mask shouted, spreading his arms wide and dropping his now empty saiga-12 shotgun

"Not bad actually, but lacks something… finesse maybe?" The black mask said, drawing his gun out again and shooting a number of thugs that had remained in cover from the start… without even bothering himself to look at them.

"No wonder this ended much faster than expected! the bastards hid themselves..."

"L-let's just take a look at the cash shall we?" Blue mask said, slightly overwhelmed with his mentor, classmate, and childhood friend's display

The pair took the briefcase from the arms of a dead thug, they placed it on the top of one of the mob's own cars and opened it to take a look, the usual, a lot of bills bundled together, around 200,000 in cash, black mask turned around to see if anyone survived…

_We'll split it 100k and 100k then…_

"Hey! What can you do with this?" blue mask said, throwing it toward his partner

He catches it with his left hand and took a look at it, a storage device… "It's probably just a crapload of anal porn and child abuse knowing this bastards, but I'll check it out later, might give us a hint of when this assholes are moving cash again" black said stomping on the head of a dead body

Before blue mask could laugh they were startled by the worst possible noise in that situation, police sirens.

"Okay, I suppose the boat we placed down by the boats is still there right?" black said

"Yeah, just don't drop our hard earned porn could you… and take care of the cash by the way… wait that came out sideways... it works anyway"

The duo let themselves fall on the marked spot, after a couple stories fall they hit rock bottom on a black boat, blue shrugged it in a few seconds but black couldn't help but to let out a small scream and arched over in pain

"SHIT! Why didn't you tell me your knee wasn't healed yet!?" Blue said, startled, he helped his friend make his way to the copilot seat of the boat

"Dude, I got SHOT in the knee, you carry that with you trough the rest of your life… anyway, it doesn't hurt to move it, it hurts when you apply a lot of pressure to it, I got surgery remember?" Black said, moving his left knee to convince his friend

"You are the brains Rikio, I'll believe you this time" Said blue, using his free hand to remove the mask off his head, reveling the fair skinned face of a young man, with deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"If I'm the brains and I'm still stronger then you than what does that make you Jack?" Said Black… Rikio, removing the mask from his face, revealing his pale complexion, raven spiky hair and equally dark blue eyes, Rikio Hiroshi aka The Black Panther…  
and Jack Fenris aka The Blue Scorpion both 17 year old both are pretty normal for their age, except for one thing; they have the heck of a chaotic and unstable part-time job

And they fucking love it…

**Leave a review if you liked it and want some more ;)**


	3. Prologue 2

**Prologue Part 2**

**A couple day later **

Rikio counted the cash on his small apartment, exactly 100k, he was sitting on his desk, in front of his computer with a bag of chips open in front of him, as usual he was about to start plotting their next hit… but to what purpose? Sure, most of the money from the hits was used in ammunition and on covering their traces, but the last job was virtually perfect, no witnesses, and both Jack and he had their masks on like planned and they laid low for an entire day.

He took a deep breath and got up only to drop himself on his bed, he started looking into his early life, he dropped his interest in school around 9th grade, it was and still is way too easy for him, not so long after that he was involved in gang shit and stuff, and then The Black Panther alter ego was born, like a damn superhero from the damn comics, has a sidekick and all, but lately and with his 18th birthday coming around the corner everything was starting to seem pointless, sure he needed the money but lately Jack is accepting jobs just for fun, so he wonders… was it worth to bring him in? Was it worth to get into this at all?

Unfortunately for him, no matter how he sees it, no matter how many lives he has ended, it was still worth Every. Fucking. Minute.

_That's just the kind of guy I am…_

He eventually gave up, changed into a less suspicious attire, just some plain faded jeans and a black dress shirt with black shoes, and was ready to go out to the streets in plain daylight for the first time in what seemed like years, no, he was no couch potato, he could probably outrun your average jock with little to no effort but he just hated the sun and the heat, it was cloudy today so no problem…

He opened the door only to find one of neighbors in the apartment complex, Mr. Evans, old guy, around 66 years old, he believes Rikio is an exchange student of some sorts, the old guy poses no threat so far and he is actually content with him, the man is one of the few people he speaks to.

"Good morning Rikio, didn't see you coming out of your room to go to school are you feeling ok?" Asks Mr. Evans

"I only had a bit of a headache; I'm going out to ask for a friend's homework"

_As if, it's been ages since I last did any homework_.

Rikio says his goodbyes and takes the elevator down 2 floors, into the lobby and goes out to the street, but before he can even take a deep breath of fresh air his 'work phone' starts ringing, Rikio lets out a big sigh and answers

"What is it?"

"Hey Rikio, it's me Jack, Where are you now?"

"Ehm… outside my apartment" Rikio hears a loud scream of surprise so loud that he is forced to make some space between his ear and the small untraceable black phone

"You actually went out? Shit dude; well anyway, meet me in the slums, by the usual place"

"Okay…"

He ends the call and slams the small phone back into his pocket

_That fucking idiot, asking me out on my free day, it better be something worth my time…_

He makes his way to the slums outside of town, taking a shortcut trough the dark and filthy alleys, it's not long before one of the habitual thug gets on the way of the guy with fancy clothing going through those sorts of places, Rikio just ignores him and lets him speak to himself as soon as he noticed that he was already being surrounded by other 5 individuals, one never gets used to those things…

After a good 15 minute walk he eventually arrives to said place, the first floor of an abandoned house, of course, with the years the building had been looted to a 100% but it was still a good meeting place for those with bad enough intentions

"Took you long enough huh?" says the blonde haired hyperactive guy, he was wearing a gray sweater under a blue and red jacket, dark jeans and red running shoes.

"To the point, what is it?" asks the annoyed raven haired

"See for yourself" Jack says, handing Rikio a folder containing a couple of sheets of paper, he opens it and his deep blue eyes scan the page, it contained details about the next cash movement by a branch of one of the most infamous mafias on the city, Jack expected a smile or at least a smirk coming from Rikio, but all he got was a folder smacking him on the face.

"Stupid selfish asshole, we can't do two jobs in a row remember, even if the score is huge like this, we are probably the most rich underage guys in the city and you still want more!?"

"Come on man, when did you became such a coward, you used to be much more carefree" Replied Jack

"Fuck man, whatever, but you do it on your own"

"Suddenly the score doesn't seem as catching as a few minutes ago…"

"Anyway, how did you get hold of the Intel in such a short time?" Inquires Rikio while looking through the windows

"Well, some weird guy calls me at night telling me tha-"

A surprised Jack is interrupted by a startled Rikio tackling him down to the floor

"W-What the hell man!" Asks Jack with a loud scream, but Rikio keeps him pinned down on the floor.

Soon the windows exploded with gunfire coming through them, loud explosions were heard as grenades were thrown inside the building, the teens pressed themselves as hard as they could against the nearest wall, after a few seconds the gunfire and explosions ceased

"You all right mate?" Says Rikio coughing a bit from the dust in the air

"Just peachy, and hey, not wanting to ruin the scene but… do you mind?"

Without noticing, after Rikio pinned Jack against the floor and with all the gunfire, they had ended in a 'wrong' position with Rikio awkwardly on top of Jack

"Um… yeah sorry" Says Rikio, getting back on his feet and lending a hand to Jack

"Well, anyway, that's not the worst thing we had to do to survive" Says Jack as he gets up

"Don't remind me…"

The teens inspect the scene, the house was torn to shreds, the walls and parts of the floor were burnt by the explosions and the smell of gunpowder was on the air, luckily the wall the leant against was made out of concrete, and yet another time the merry duo is saved by raw luck

"Okay… Someone wants us dead and last night's call to you was clearly a trap we fell right into… but why? No don't answer that, because of the timing I would say it has something to do with yesterday's score… or maybe something even before that… no, not likely, knowing the city it would have happened sooner, today proves it as well, yesterday everything was normal except for one thing, this little fellow over here…" Deducts Rikio while taking out the USB from yesterday

"Didn't have time to check it yesterday so… either this thing has a listening device or a GPS tracker" He drops the gadget and steps on it, breaking the thing, he picks up the remains and examines them closer

"Tracker it is, whoever was tailing us probably thinks that we are either dead or dying, and that someone probably wasn't from the gang we hit, as much money as they have, they don't have the crafting resources to make or modify a GPS tracker that the police or the government can't track, so that leaves us two probabilities, the government wants us dead as well –which is less likely because we are indirectly helping them- OR this comes from way above, from one of the ruling mafias or cartels on the city, most of the guys we slaughtered yesterday were either Latinos or Asian, so that narrows their bosses down to either _Los Perdidos, _the biggest Mexican drug cartel on the whole state OR the Triads and/or the Yakuza"

Rikio glares at his stunned friend

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" Asks a surprised Jack

"No my dear Watson, I intend to go even further than Sherlock, by the way, the guy that called you last night and gave you the Intel, how was his accent?"

Jack tries to remember just not to disappoint his best friend, and after a couple of minutes he finally works out the answer…

"Well… Normal?"

Rikio lets out a big sigh of frustration

"This is going be harder than expected"

* * *

**And that's it for the second part of the prologue, as some of you might have noticed no other OC has been introduced yet, I haven't really begun the selection process amongst the OC's I've received but expect to see some on the Halloween special omake ;) **

**Please leave a review if you liked it, and if you didn't don't be afraid to tell me how can I get better: P**

**Well, that aside; since I can't post neither Rikio's or Jack's full form for the plot's sake I will be releasing a few details about them both with each chapter, for today we have:**

**ROMANTIC LIFE**

***Jack: In the high school both he and Rikio attend he is known as the ultimate womanizer, it's not weird to see him having a date on Monday and then one with a different girl the next day**

***Rikio: He has a bit of a trauma on this part, he caught his first and only girlfriend cheating with two guys… at the same time on the same bed, after that something snapped in Rikio and he has lost faith in love, the sad part of this is that the guys were never able to use a condom again and the girl doesn't have much to offer as a women anymore… yeah Rikio is kinda short-tempered about this things. **

**SCHOOL GRADES **

***Jack: Amongst his terrible grades his best subject is Geography, but that doesn't mean he is dumb, he is pretty much average, but he just doesn't give a flying fuck about school since he is living easy with his profitable criminal life**

***Rikio: All his grades are almost perfect, even considering that he only does homework once a week; his best subjects are Algebra and Psychology, it is believed that if he had shown interest in school he would have entered college on a gifted children program. **

**PHYSICAL SKILLS**

***Jack: The guy is built like a wall, he might be barely of average height but physically he is stronger than your average weight lifter, but besides raw strength he has above average acrobatic skills and speed.**

***Rikio: Not only he has a strong mind but he has also trained his body to make a balance, no, he doesn't go near of Jack's physical prowess but he is much, MUCH more nimble and agile, this and the fact that he is also kinda slim allows him to be a very fast CQC fighter, it is also worth mentioning that Rikio dwarfs Jack and most people, standing at roughly 6 ft. 2 in.**

**And that's it, please follow and leave a review if you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 1

**So, first actual chapter at least, I'll try to make it a bit less rushed than last chapter please enjoy, I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes, Engilish aint mi mayn lenguaje… ahuevo putos **

**Chapter 1**

It has been a few days since the murder attempt, Rikio and Jack went into complete hiding, but even so, it was still only a matter of time until whoever tried to kill them found out that they were still alive and kicking (ass), the 'plan' was simple, find their 'killer' before he, her or they could find them and eliminate the threat without raising much of an alarm, however, it isn't easy to look for someone while you are supposed to be dead, so they are now trying new contacts who know relatively not much about them…

"So… can you help us?" Jack asks to their new contact, She is a Latina Girl, around average height with a olive skin tone and dark green eyes as well as dark brown wavy hair that reaches her mid chest, she is wearing a white t-shirt, short denim shorts, black combat boots and a leather jacket, and she is tightly holding a crowbar behind her back, 'just in case'.

"I've heard about you two, a lot more than I'd like to, but I didn't expect the much infamous masked duo to be my classmates" Their contact states

"Antonia Catalina Rivero, 17 years old, daughter of Emanuel Rivero, leader of one of the biggest drug cartels in the city, we did our homework… at least I did, we also know that your father's cartel is –at least partially- inside _Los Perdidos' _pocket, we called you and your now sedated bodyguards here to discuss something, I'll go to the point, someone wants us dead, we suspect that someone to be from _Los Perdidos_ so we need you to help us with finding that out." Rikio declares, unmasking himself and motioning Jack to do the same

"Funny thing, at school you look like average uninteresting guys, but here… you both have the eyes of someone who has walked through hell, anyway, I know of one place where you could get some information about this" Antonia says, poking one of her bodyguards with her crowbar making sure they were sound asleep

"It's a warehouse, almost outside of the city; I can take you there as long as I'm not seen, there are a good number of my father's men there, as well as one of his higher ranked lieutenants"

"You sure you got no problem with this Nia?" Jack asks concerned, yet loading his signature sawn-off shotgun contradicting his statement.

"Hey, It's my father's cartel, not mine, and as long as you pay me as good as you mentioned in your phone call, even better" Nia declares, with a manipulative wink.

Rikio and Jack look at each other and nod in agreement, they proceed towards a crate on the back of their business car

"I can just see something ridiculous about to happen…" Antonia says, while Jack opens the navy-colored crate

Rikio removes his coat, revealing twin under the armpits holsters, he takes two guns and places them on each holster, he then takes another one and places them on another holster located on his right hip, after his holsters were filled he put his trademark black coat back on, concealing his guns, however he took the last two pieces of his equipment, a scabbard and a matching black katana, he strapped the scabbard on his belt and held the katana on his right hand for a moment before sheathing it, after that, he takes some spare magazines and conceals them on hidden compartments all over his coat

"I guess that's pretty much it, just call someone and tell them to meet us there 'kay Jack?"

Jack nods in agreement as he finishes loading his second sawed-off shotgun with a sadistic smile of excitement, picking up his new phone and now trying to figure out someone to call.

**Some hours later…**

"So… Alex Markland was it?" Rikio asks to his new muscle for hire, very muscular and imposing pale blue eyes and buzz cut blonde hair, Black tank top, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a backpack, nothing way too fancy, he only brought a metal baseball bat.

"Yeah, I heard he was good for this kind of jobs, not that much of a speaker tough…" Jack answers first, and Alex only nods in agreement

"So… what's the job?" Alex asks the Half-Japanese in front of him

"Yours? Just go in, dodge some bullets and pack-a-wallop, looking at the warehouse it shouldn't be that much trouble, it's probably tight quarters so that bat should be enough, in case it isn't I guess you'll find plenty of guns inside, you and Jack will go through the main entrance, make as much noise as you can, Nia and I will go through the back where I suspect they will be keeping their papers if there are any, if there aren't then I'll guess I'll go kind of vigilante style and tortu-… interrogate someone"

Everyone goes through their equipment one last time and split, the last directive from Rikio was to 'wait until [he] give the signal' which was probably going to be a ton of shots and scream

**Rikio and Antonia **

"I don't know how you convinced me to come along…" Nia states getting in breaching position, leaning against the left side of the back door while Rikio was on his second try at picking the lock as quietly as he could so no one inside the office that itself was inside the warehouse could notice them

"I didn't, maybe you subconsciously came along because of our no-witnesses policy" Rikio answers, concentrated deeply with the task at hand

A single cracking sound was heard coming from inside the lock, followed by Rikio smirking at his accomplishment that took him some very awkward 5 minutes

Rikio draws a Glock 21SF with his left hand and a Beretta 92FS with his right one, and motions Nia with his head to open the door, she follows his silent command and opens it slightly and slowly while Rikio leans to take a peek of what they'll be facing, as he suspected, there were a lot of folders and briefcases on the small office, and from 5 armed men guarding a much more imposing individual that was speaking on his phone, from what Rikio could understand from Spanish, it had to do with corrupt policemen and infiltrates, however his Spanish wasn't enough to get everything right, he would have to ask Nia after they were done.

He kicked the door in, startling everyone inside, the 6 faces inside turned around to face the now-masked man pointing two guns at them.

"So… who's dancing first?"

**Jack and Alex**

The duo waited for the signal right outside the warehouse, the minutes of awkward silence between the two of them grew longer each time

"It's kinda cold isn't it?" Jack tried to start a conversation

"I guess so…" Alex answers, half-muttering

"Anyway, I just want to pop heads as soon as I can…" Alex says, while getting his metallic blue mask ready, both his and Rikio's attires are exactly the same, except for the color, their coats are reinforced with Kevlar so they are able to take a few small-caliber shots, their masks are made of an Steel-Manganese-Chromium alloy that made them both lightweight and bulletproof, Rikio's was one of those expressionless masks –obviously black- adorned with a few red trims and has some slight cat-like features while Jack's had more rough features and tribal marks and deep blue in color, under the coat Jack wears a tactical bulletproof vest "just in case" while Rikio depends more on freedom of movement and goes as lightweight as possible, while he lacks in strength compared to almost all his opponents his speed and agility usually become a huge problem, up to the date Jack can barely graze Rikio when they spar

Before Jack say anything else, several gunshots are heard, signaling them to go in

Jack shoots the lock with his shotgun and Alex kicks the big door open, no less than 20 armed guys confused by the gunshots coming from both sides of the warehouse await them in a sea of crates and containers that make a labyrinth on the warehouse, Alex goes in first hitting one of the thugs on the head with his full force, sending him flying against a crate, Jack follows soon after, dual-wielding his twin sawed off shotguns, he shoots a thug that was taking point on Alex, the combined force of the casks tearing the man apart, they venture further into the labyrinth, reaping the life of whoever comes their way, Alex hitting anyone that got close enough and Jack dispatching thugs at close range, disfiguring them with the impact of his specially made shotgun rounds, the money Rikio and Jack gained on their jobs was spent mostly on their gear

"How you doing back there?" Jack asks, while he takes cover and reloads his shotguns

"Good enough" Alex replies, taking cover himself after the thugs finally caught up and started firing themselves

"Let's just rock this thing already!" Jack screams just as he rolls out of cover, shooting two rounds of suppressing fire, he closes in with a sprint and slides under enemy cover, rolling again to shoot their aggressors, the blue containers are painted red and bits of flesh are spread through the bloodstained floor

"That's fucked up dude" Alex says, trying not o look directly at all the gore in the floor

"Is that so? It's pretty much average for what we see most of the times" Jack replies, reloading his shotguns again, tough that's pretty much it for their part of the warehouse, the duo proceeds to the back of the warehouse, where the small office is, they had agreed to meet over there after they were done, they take a peek through the window and find 5 bodies laying on the ground.

Before they could do anything however, two figures clashed swords in the center of the room, Rikio held his black katana against the lieutenant's machete, the bigger Mexican man slightly overwhelming Rikio with his raw strength, however, before the drug dealer could use the advantage of his momentum he was met by a solid kick on the chest that sent him staggering a few feet backwards, in return he makes a powerful downwards slash that is easily dodged to the left, and countered by a fast horizontal slash on the chest that sends the man against the wall, using his free hand to hold the warm blood that was flowing down his right side.

"Pretty good for a dead man" The Mexican says

"As true as that might be for you, while I'm wearing this mask I am not a person anymore" Rikio answers, pressing the tip of his katana against his opponents right shoulder, piercing it and causing his opponent's machete to fall to the ground as well as a short-lived shout of pain

"You live up to your reputation Black Panther; I can guess what you are trying to find out, but all I can tell you in exchange for my life is that the order came from way above than me, and it wasn't _Los Perdidos_ alone, it's way bigger than that and it isn't just you, several people were killed that same day, you were lucky, and if you want to stay that way you should go out of the city as fast as you can, we are lightweights compared to the real faces of this city" The lieutenant says, without looking away from Rikio's katana

"I guess you are right…" Rikio replies taking his sword out of the Mexican's shoulder

"So… will you let me-" The Mexican man is interrupted by a final stab that landed right on his heart, the now dead body fell limp to the ground, next to his comrades'

Rikio takes off his mask, his face marked with expression that gave off guilt and grief

"Let's get out of here before we have to deal with the cops as well shall we?"

The four remaining people in the whole warehouse nodded and came out of the room by the back door, after that, everyone went their way…

**That's it for today, please leave a review!**

**Information about main characters:**

**VIDEOGAMES:**

**Jack: He owns a PS3 console; his favorite genres are FPS and Sports**

**Rikio: He owns an Xbox 360 and has a computer suited for heavy gaming; his favorite genres are RPG's and Strategies, he is known for spending more than 3 hours a day playing (average) **

**FAMILY:**

**Jack: He lives at his grandmother's house, his parents live in Germany**

**Rikio: He lives alone, his father and mother live in Japan and he has a elder brother living somewhere in the states as well**

**SPORTS:**

**Jack: He enjoys playing soccer and boxing**

**Rikio: He likes basketball a lot, his favorite team is Los Angeles Lakers and his favorite player is Kobe Bryant (he modeled his style of play after him) **


End file.
